His Smile
by FamiliarFeels
Summary: He had a smile that could make a person's chest explode.


College parties never were Finn Balor's thing. The only reason why he went down to one of these sorority houses tonight was because Luke and Karl didn't want to see him cooped up in his room all day studying. Those two never cared the previous years on campus, but seemed to "care" now that this was Finn's final year. Still, nothing here was appealing to him and Finn decided to sneak his way out, Luke and Karl too preoccupied with other things to notice that he was gone.

With the night still young, Finn decided to take a stroll around the campus, breathing in the cool air. Passing by, he decided to walk into the nearby coffee shop. The sign on the door said it was their open mic night and Finn guessed he could entertain himself that way. Standing around in the basement of the shop with a coffee in hand watching the small stage, Finn could spot someone waving at him from the corner of his eye.

He spotted that it was a friend of his, Seth Rollins. Finn waved back and saw that Seth was gesturing for Finn to sit next to him. The young man chuckled gently to himself before joining him, smiling back at the huge grin that appeared on Seth's face.

There was always something about Seth and his smile that made you want to return the favor. It never failed for Finn, always seeing that smile when he walked into the room. Finn had to admit that his smile made his cheeks go warm from time to time.

"Hi, Seth. Where's your usual group? They're not a fan of open mic?"

"Nah, those two had date night so I came solo. What about you? I thought you'd be at that party with Luke and Karl. I can hear that music from two blocks away."

"That's exactly why. I'm not a huge fan of the crazy sorority parties. That music was enough to give me a headache. I needed to get away into the fresh air as fast as I could."

Seth laughed. "Sounds rough."

"It is because now I can't return to my dorm. Once they find out I'm gone, that's the first place they'll look for me."

"You won't have much luck hiding in the campus coffee place either, though." They were interrupted slightly by the howling laughter of the other customers. "Tell you what. You can hide in my room for the night. I think once the night is over, they'll be too hungover to care about where your at."

"I don't know, Seth. I don't want to impose. What about your roommate?"

"It's cool, Cesaro left town for the weekend. Besides, you're my friend. Lemme owe you a helping hand."

Finn thought it over. "Well….if it's no trouble."

"Of course not. C'mon."

When he entered Seth's room, part of Finn wanted to fall back against one of the beds and pass out from this eventful evening, but thought against it when Seth offered him ice cream. He never ate it as often as most others did, but he didn't want to come off as rude. Seth passed him a small pint and grabbed one of his own before hopping onto his bed, Finn finding a seat on Seth's desk chair.

Finn poked around and stared at the ice cream for a few minutes before taking a small scoop in his mouth. Finn suddenly felt his eyes and tastebuds light up at the delicious combined flavor of bananas, walnuts, and chocolate. Seth smirked at his reaction.

"Woah," Finn breathed. "It's good."

"Isn't it? You can never go wrong with Ben & Jerry's."

Finn took in a few more scoops before leaning back in the chair. "So...how're the classes going?"

Seth rolled his eyes but kept a soft smile on his lips. "Ugh, it's beginning to become a hassle with these finals coming up, man. But you know how it is. Pretty soon you'll be done with it. Meanwhile, I still got one more year left to go after this semester."

"You can do it. I know you can. You're a smart man, Seth."

"Still, the stress could kill. You should see Cesaro in here when he's studying."

They both chuckled before Seth went on.

"You know….I kinda wish we spent more time together."

"We're here now…"

"Yeah, but…." Seth trailed off and set his pint of ice cream to the side. Finn could've sworn he was starting to blush. "I _like_ spending time with you. You're a lot different than hanging out with the other guys."

"How so?"

Seth stayed silent for a while, debating on whether or not he should say. "You listen. Like, really listen."

Finn didn't know how to respond to that and began to feel like he was shrinking in his seat. Seth was quick to pick up the sudden change in mood.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"No, it's okay. I think….it's great that you can come to me. Truthfully, I think you're really the only one who listens to me too."

That seemed to ease off the tension and Finn decided to have more fun.

"Does that mean you're going to miss me once I graduate?" He teased.

"No way!" Seth exclaimed sarcastically. "If anything, you're going to be the one who misses _me_. You're gonna be so lost without me."

"Well then, I might just have to come to visit you. It's only a year."

"Would you really visit me?"

"Of course I will."

His smile returned and Finn smiled back. Those eyes of Seth started staring back at him lovingly and Finn felt the heat return to his cheeks. He hoped Seth didn't notice. That smile always had that effect on him.

Finn didn't know when he got out of his seat, but soon he surprised Seth with a quick, soft kiss on his lips. It just felt like the right thing to do for him in that moment. Seth, although dumbfounded at first, was soon grinning wide. The two were soon caught in each other's company, neither one wanting to leave the comfort of the small bed, ice cream pints in hand.

"Enough with the smiling," Finn joked. "You're liable to make someone's chest explode."

"Like yours?" Seth chuckled.

"Yeah," Finn smirked. "….like mine."


End file.
